Her Little Rebel
by XxXSaku-ChanXxX
Summary: When life is shoved down Sakura's throat she must learn to live a little and Hinata might make that happen. A little dark, gets better though :)
1. Dear Agony

**Authors Note:** **So I'm trying something new here. This will be a story, I just decided to start with a songfic prelude. Please review.**

**Dedicated to xXHina-ChanXx**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Bold: Flashbacks**

_Italics: Thoughts_

Underlined: Lyrics

**Song: Dear Agony By: Breaking Benjamin**

**Her Little Rebel**

I have nothing left to give

I have found the perfect end

My room freezing cold just like her touch. My ceiling fan is on high so I can feel the cold sting burn my skin. My once warm heart torn from my chest and resting with her, my pure innocence lying in rough hands, and my warm smile melted with the sun. I now lie naked baring my body to the dark depths of torture. No food, no sleep, no warmth; only scars and goosebumps. No love, and no hate.

You were made to make it hurt

Disappear into the dirt

Hate, the only feeling of emotion I had, now nothing. He brought me into this world and made me suffer. He made every bruise, every broken bone, every cutting word hurt deep. I hated him for it, the hate gave me something to harness to use. But now, as he lies 6 feet under I lost the hate, now it's nothing.

Carry me to heaven's arms

Light the way and let me go

Take the time to take my breath

They took her from me, my strength, my hope, my love. I can't see her, I can't feel her, and I can't hear her. Tears form in my eyes at the bitter truth. Reaching beneath my pillow I remove the sharpened blade Hinata gave me. Flipping it open I examined the blood crusted blade before once again placing it to my skin. Falling into the sweet bliss of the cold steel I allow the burning cut to envelope me into a deep embrace of pain. Pushing deeper this time I feel a bit light headed, while the blood pools out thicker. _Could this be it?_

I will end where I began

Slowly the pain swallows me until I'm numb, the slight dizziness becomes complete dizziness. _Alone, again...just the way I started_

And I will find the enemy within

Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin

_This is all my fault. If I wasn't so weak, and so naive back then, I wouldn't be having this issue._ Standing slowly I let the blade slip to the floor as I walk to my mirror. _Look at myself, I'm ugly...my hair never right, my stomach too fat, my eyes too bright, my legs too tall._ Tightening my fist I swing at the mirror, only successfully bruising my hand. Opening my hand I look down at it examining the tiny hands of a girl that has lost so much that seemed to be just within her grasp.

Dear Agony

Just let go of me

Suffer slowly

Is this the way it's gotta be?

Dear Agony

My eyes scan up to my bleeding arms and the pain is sharp and steady but the dizziness isn't getting worse. _Without her I'm nothing..._ "Just kill me already!" I cry out as I grab the lamp off the table and throw it causing the shattering of glass to echo through the room. _Why?! Why me?_

Suddenly

The lights go out

The shattered lamp shuts off and I'm left in the darkness. Sinking to the floor I once again reach for the knife. As the darkness swallows me I feel another gash of pain on my thigh, as the cold air of the room seems to sting my skin more harshly.

Let forever

Drag me down

My mothers words echo through my head. "You are never allowed to see Hinata again, ever again." _I need her...I love her..._ Gritting my teeth I grab my damp pink locks in anger and pain. Slowly I begin rocking back and forth as tears roll down my cheeks.

I will fight for one last breath

I will fight until the end

_No! She's mine!_ Jumping to my feet a little too quickly as my head floods and I nearly lose my balance I make my way quickly to my dresser. Despite my blurry vision from loss of blood I beat on the lock box holding my cell phone, the box she locked. My knuckles turned bloody and red. _I will fight for her! _Beating on the metal box I let my tears fall harder. "Please...Hina..."

And I will find the enemy within

Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin

_Look at this Sakura! You're still too weak! Useless, pathetic! A little cupcake just like you were always told!_ Sinking to the floor again I stop hitting the box. Curling my naked blood covered body up in a ball I cry hard on the floor.

Dear Agony

Just let go of me

Suffer slowly

Is this the way it's gotta be?

Don't bury me

Faceless enemy

I'm so sorry

Is this the way it's gotta be?

Dear Agony

I open my mouth, and scream. I scream so loud and so long my throat begins to burn and ache. _Why can't I just die already?! Why must life fuck me over and over?!_ My head is now pounding as images of her eyes, her bright smile, her beautiful face plague my thoughts painfully. "I'm sorry Hina, I'm so sorry Im not there with you.."

Leave me alone

God let me go

I'm blue and cold

Black sky will burn

I shivered heavily on the ground begging life to let me slip into the dark abyss. _Let me die so this suffering can end..._

Love pull me down

Hate lift me up

Just turn around

There's nothing left

She took what little bit of love I had and forced Hinata away. He brought out my hate growing me into this monster. His hate is now gone, and Hinata's love is too far to grasp. _There's nothing left of me.._

Somewhere far beyond this world

I feel nothing anymore

I continue to shiver in a ball yet I don't feel cold. My cuts have numbed so I feel no pain, the dizziness and blurriness cloud my thoughts and visions.

Dear Agony

Just let go of me

Suffer slowly

Is this the way it's gotta be?

Don't bury me

Faceless enemy

I'm so sorry

Is this the way it's gotta be?

Dear Agony

Lifting the blade one final time I place it against my skin. _Hinata I love you Babe..._ "Let me go."

I feel nothing anymore

Lifting my face before I end it all I stare into the mirror. Ice cold, bloodshot emerald eyes stare back. _I've been as good as dead since she left..._

"Sakura," a soft sweet voice whispered. My head snapped to the sound, and I watch Hinata climb through my window. Dropping the knife I wobbly stand and grab her. She never mentioned my naked or bleeding state but instead took me into her arms and held me close. "How?" I whispered gently as tears fell. "You always leave your window unlocked Sweetheart. I just never needed to use it till now." A felt a lump in my throat as I realized how often she's been right here and I never knew. "Now come on, it's time to stop this," she said pulling away and glancing at my arms, "fight it, fight her, fight the world. Rebel against all of it, turn into something she fears." She reached down and grabbed my hand carefully, intertwining fingers. "And through that rebellion Sakura, you will find a stronger love."

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASEE!**


	2. The Way I Like You

**Authors Note:**** Warning: Teenaged drinking and drug references, if you don't approve move on. Thank you.**

**xXHina-ChanXx thank you for being you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Bold: Flashback**

**Italics: Thoughts**

**The Way I Like You**

I tore my window open as I fluently leaped out. The bass dropped on Radioactive shaking the pitch black, lime green racing striped mustang and echoing off the houses of my small neighborhood streets. The deep tinted windows were rolled down so I could see Hinata's beaming smile. The faint screaming of my mother could be heard behind me as she tried to tell me to stop. Opening the passenger door I climb into the car as Hinata slams the gas and I shut the door. The last thing I hear before Hinata's brakes squeal and she rips on a turn is my mothers faint cry begging me to come back. _Now you care.._ I look over at Hinata with bright, gleaming emerald eyes. "That felt so good!" She smiled before reaching the highway and turning off into the darkness.

**"Come on Sweetheart, it's time to get you out of here," Hinata whispered softly. "I'm sorry it took so long Saku." Confusion etched itself on my face as she smiled shyly, then walked to my closet. Opening it she pulled out a bag and threw it on the bed. "Sit on the bed," she ordered. Sitting down I watched as she pulled off her tee shirt to reveal her spaghetti strap. Holding her shirt she reached for the peroxide on my dresser. ****_Ohh, shit..._**** After carefully dumping the peroxide on her shirt, and painfully cleaning my wounds she had me get dressed in jeans and a tank top before tossing random shirts and shoes at me. "Bag them," she said. Immediately understanding I placed the clothes in the bags she gave me. Once I shut the bag I turned to face her curiously. "What n-" Sweetly she cut me off, "Meet me in the car out front in 15 minutes. Oh and whatever you want to say to your mother. Say it." With that she pulled my bag onto her back and her lean figure was out my window and gone into the night.**

Flipping on her turn signal, Hinata turned onto a dirt road. Down the road a large field came into view and within that field was a large fire. I look over at Hinata as she pulled off the road and parked in the field along side a large truck and two other SUVs. "Where are we?" I ask curiously. A smile played at Hinata's lips as she enjoyed my reaction. "Does it matter? It's time to celebrate your freedom." Leaning forward her lips gently brush mine, barely touching but still my face lit up with an intense blush. Pulling back and giggling, Hinata climbed out of her side. Following her lead, I opened my car door and stepped out into the night air. "Hinata!" Yelled out a large black man and Hinata's smile widened. "Hey Killer," she responded quickly. She wrapped her small arms around his waste as he hugged her close. Walking up I avoided getting to close to them as my shy side slowly started to show itself. Pulling out of the hug, Hinata looked up at the man. "This is Sakura," then looking at me she introduced the man, "Saku, this is Bee or Killer. Whichever you prefer is fine. He's like my cousin, him and Neji hang out alot." I glanced up and whispered a shy "hi" to the man who waved. "What's up?" I smiled, "a little lost," I responded truthfully. Taking my hand Hinata pulled me closer to the fire and closer to the people. Scanning the small crowd I immediately recognized Neji, Hinata's actual cousin. Other than him I didn't know any one else there. The warm air and the fire created a comfortable atmosphere. Letting my hand go Hinata walked into the crowd and began hugging almost everyone. I stood out to the side watching intently attempting to figure out names and understand who everyone was. A random set of arms wrapped themselves around my waist from behind, instantly I stiffened and turned to see who it was. His red hair stuck out in all directions as his dark skin glowed in the light of the fire. "The name is Sasori," he whispered huskily in my ear. "S-Sakura," I whispered back not sure how to respond. Roughly he pulled me back tighter against his bare chest. Turning back to the crowd I allowed the boy to hold me as I desperately searched for Hinata. But there was no sign of her, then loud blaring music filled the field. "Yeah Hinata!" , "Now she's got the party!" , "Hinata!" The crowded yelled as Hinata turned up her radio louder. _That's where she went..._ Suddenly people started breaking out into dance as Sasori slowly attempted to get me to do the same, but I was still in my shy mode. Just as I begun pulling myself from his grip Hinata stepped in front of me. "Sasori, she needs something to loosen her up," she said directing him with her eyes. "Ahh," he mumbled behind me before walking away to a car. Dropping her pale grey eyes to my emerald ones Hinata smiled, "now lets see what we can do." Reaching forward her hands gripped my wrist and she pulled me into the crowd. Once I was surrounded Hinata turned to wave Sasori back over, who was holding a large bottle in his hand. Handing it to Hinata, she twisted off the cap and took a big swig before handing it to me. Tipping it back I allowed the vodka to pour into my mouth burning my throat in an enjoyable manor. (So long since I drank, it feels so good!) Finally lowering the bottle, I passed it back as I hear Sasori mumble a muted, "damn." As Hinata pulled me close, "take it easy Hun, you have all night." Turning me around she pulled my hips back to hers as she began grinding against me. The vodka quickly flowing to my head loosening me up allowed me to move more freely forgetting all my worries and questions. Soon my hand was around her neck as I swayed my own hips grinding hers at an equivalent pace. A thin layer of sweat coated my shoulders as Hinata's hands traveled from low on my hips up my sides just around the side of my breasts before lowering back down this time coming to rest against my abdomen. I allowed my spare hand to lower down and trail her thigh as my other hand buried itself deep into the hair at the nape of her neck pulling gently. "You know, you're not half bad once you loosen up, Hinata whispered hotly in my ear as the song changed. Pulling myself off her I smiled, "I learned from the best," I responded winking before reaching for the vodka bottle again. _So if this is her way of rebellion; I can get use to this..._ "Hey, it's Sakura right?" Asked a tall blonde as he approached. I nodded slightly as I scanned his figure. "Hey, I'm Deidara." He said before looking at Hinata. Holding out a plastic bag in his palm he asked, "you or her want some?" Hinata smiled brightly as she looked up at me and cocked an eyebrow. "I do, and she'll start splitting one with me," she responded to Deidara. He nodded and wave us over to follow him to his truck. "What am I splitting?" I asked. "You'll see Babe." The music got louder the closer we got to the cars and as we were walking Hinata reached her hand out and stopped me. Turning me to face her she grabbed the belt loops in my jeans and pulled me against her. Raising onto her tip toes her mouth assaulted mine in a drunk, sloppy kiss. Slipping her tongue in she rubbed it against mine sharing the taste of the tequila in her mouth. Nipping my lower lip she pulled back and growled out quietly, "And this Sweetheart is the way I like you; rebellious..."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Another Hit

**Authors Note: ****Im sorry this one is so short. xXHina-ChanXx thank you for being you! I Love You!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Bold: Flashback**

_Italics: Thoughts_

**Another Hit**

I took another hit of the rolled up joint as Hinata ran around me with a large stick. Banging it off the ground she began making tribal noises like she was a Buddha. "Ooo-eee-ooo-ahhhh-eee...Now Rain!" I couldn't help but throw my head back and laugh. "Your-your rain stick is-isn't workin," I stuttered out as Hinata turned and pouted. "Shut up Saku!" I put the roll back to my lips and took yet another hit as it burned the back of my throat in a nice feeling. "Are you gonna fuckin share?" She asked throwing the stick down and walking towards me. Pulling it from my mouth I retort before running away, "you had plenty so no!" I could hear the thudding of her feet behind me. "Give it Sakura!" My foot hit the ground again but this time it got caught in the grass and I fell forward. Hinata's feet stopped and I hear her begin to giggle. Slowly walking closer she took the joint from my hand and squatted down. "See, this is why you shouldn't take my drugs. The rain stick brought hell upon you!" I giggled some more as I looked over to the fire. The once large crowd from hours ago had diminished to about 6 people. Looking back at Hinata I watched her finish the weed off. "Wanna dance?" I nod my head enthusiastically as she pulled me to my feet. Pulling me towards her car she pushes me down on the car hood. Hinata threw her hands up and started to move her hips to the beat. Gripping her tank too she pulled it off so she remained in a purple strapless bikini top. _Well she was prepared..._ Dancing forward, she straddled my knee and ground against it as she leaned forward teasing me. Heat immediately shot to my lower region but I fought for control of myself as I enjoyed the show. Carefully she continued to dance, making it harder for me to concentrate, but I was so surprised I couldn't even move. My pulse raced beneath my shirt as I fought from grinding my knee into her thighs. She danced until the song ended before pulling me up and placing her hands around my neck, as mine fell to rest low on her hips. The next song started and we began dancing. As her hips rotated, I dropped my self low allowing my lips to brush her stomach before raising back up again.

The chirping of crickets and the crackling of the fire were just barely audible over the soft music Hinata had switched on. Sometime through the night everyone else had left so we were now the last two left. Hinata drove her mustang farther into the field so it was feet from the fire. With softer, sweeter music on we both lied out on top of her hood gazing up and the star scattered sky. The coolness of the night an the heat of the fire danced across my bare stomach, somewhere through the night my shirt came off. Goosebumps formed on my skin as I shuttered lightly. Reaching across Hinata turned on her side, wrapped around me and gently pulled me to her. "I told you I'd get you out Baby," she whispered gently before kissing my shoulder. I nodded and sunk into her comfort and warmth. I don't remember ever feeling tired, I don't even remember closing my eyes but the last thing I remember before everything faded to black was the soft whispering from Hinata, "goodnight Saku, you'll never have to be afraid anymore."

The sun beat down on my face as the black car hood heated up beneath me. Hinata's fingers danced gently across my abdomen. "Morning Beautiful," she said. "Morning Babes'" I mumbled back groggily. Sitting up Hinata looked down over me as I rolled on my back to face her. "We have to get out of here before the farmer comes out to check his crops." I nod and sit up. Looking around I saw a large ash pile where the fire previously was, and glass bottles littered everywhere. _The shit she gets me to do. Yet one of the most enjoyable nights of my life!_ I smile as I remember last night before sliding off the hood. Before I opened my door Hinata had the engine started; the moment I was sitting in the car Hinata pulled out quickly, spitting dirt everywhere. "Home?" Hinata questioned. Panic set in as I snapped my head to look at her. _Home?! Why are you taking me home? What did I do wrong?! Please don't...please..._ Looking over at me, Hinata saw my panic and immediately her eyes changed to ones of pain. "No! No, not that home! Your new home Hun; with me." My face contorted to a smile, "with-with you?" She smiled slightly and faced the road again, "yea, I had to get a house that's why it took so long. I'm sorry." I quickly shook my head as excitement slowly settled in. "Don't be sorry, it's -it's okay." _Damn Im so happy and surprised I can't even talk..._ "I Love You Saku." Just as we were turning back on to the main highway Hinata's phone went off blaring You Got It Bad. Slamming on her brakes Hinata pulled off the road and ripped out her phone answering swiftly. "Hello?" She asked quickly. I could hear a muffled deep voice on the other end. "Excuse me," she said to me as she stepped out of the car shutting the door behind her. _Who could..._

**"So Hina, miss him yet?" Shooting Gaara a quick and serious death glare Hinata shut up the rambling red head.**

_Itachi..._ Bowing my head I waited patiently for her to finish on the phone. _Maybe he's coming back..._

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Demon Child

**Authors Note:Im sorry this Is late, ive been losing internet left and right here. xXHina-ChanXx thank you for being you! I Love You!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Bold: Flashback**

_Italics: Thoughts_

* * *

**DEMON CHILD**

My heat shot up when the car door opened. Hinata gracefully slid into her seat. After shutting the door she turned her head to lock eyes with me. My emerald eyes frantically searched her lavender eyes for answers. _What is going on? Is he coming back? Am I losing her?_ "Sorry, that was Itachi," she said telling me what little bit I already knew. "I had asked him to call every few months to ensure he was safe." _Ohh.. _I shook my head in understanding allowing my panic to settle. Reaching for her keys, Hinata jammed them into the ignition. "Now, where to again?" She teased, knowing I was anxious to get to our new home. "Hinaa," I whined. "Oh right." She said sticking her tongue out. Putting the car in gear she pulled back out onto the highway. I faced forward again and aimlessly allowing my mind to wander. _Itachi...she never did go in to much detail on when, or why he left. And her ringtone...she still loves him; and for some odd reason I'm okay with that fact._ Rolling down my window a gust of fresh summer air hit me. "Damn," I mumbled inhaling the crisp air. "What?" Hinata questioned remaining focused on the road. "Oh nothing, I just didn't realize how much we smelled of smoke and alcohol until I rolled the window down." Looking over at Hinata I watched a smirk slide onto her face, "I like the smell though. It's...appealing," she responded biting her lip afterwards. My face turned crimson as my finger mindlessly found the button for the window and rolled it up. Hinata giggled at this but continued driving. _Kami! She's so fucking tempting!_ My eyes raked over her figure hungrily. _I want to..._ I slid my hand over to rest on her upper thigh as I bit my lip and shifted my gaze off of her. _No! Control yourself Saku._

It took about an hour of driving until we got to the drive way of the house. The house itself could not be seen, for it was obstructed by trees. Turning into the driveway, Hinata eased on the gas steadily driving us forward, almost to give me time to take it all in. A few cherry blossoms, aided in the lining of the driveway. _So pretty... _Out of the corner of my eye I could see Hinata looking over at me, and smiling but I was too focused on everything else to look back at her. Finally the house came into view and my mouth fell slightly a gape. Hinata giggled at my reaction as she quickly explained, "inherited from my mother. Sometimes there is the occasional perk of being of Hyuuga blood." I nodded my head acknowledging her, but I couldn't tear my eyes off the house. _That's so pretty!_ The house wasn't even large, in fact it was fairly average, but it looked beautiful. Finally Hinata stopped the car and turned off the engine. "Are you coming inside? Or sitting out here all day?" Hinata joked as she unbuckled her seat belt. Doing the same I followed her to the front door. Placing the key in the door knob she pushed the door open, stepping aside she ushered me in the door. Stepping inside I looked around the living room, noticing the TV and the couch, along with the coffee table and stair case. After shutting the door Hinata took my hand and walked me up the stairs. Turning to the left she walked me down a hallway to the very last door on the left. Opening it she whispered gently, "and this is your room." Stepping inside the first thing I see is the large queen sized bed with black sheets. Next to it is a small bedside table which held a cell phone and a key, along with Hinata's iPod and lamp. A dresser lined each wall and above each was a large wooden shelf. The room itself was painted a slightly deep violet. "Wow," was all I could manage to say as I walked in. After stepping a little farther into the room, I turned to face Hinata. "When? How?" I smile formed again on her face, but this time I beamed back. "I told you I was sorry I took so long. I need to fix the place a bit. It still had my fathers touch to it." I nodded my head and practically ran into her arms. "Thank you!" Hugging back tightly she placed her lips on my head, giving a light kiss. "You're more than welcome." Pulling back I placed a quick kiss on her lips before my face contorted into one of concern. "Bathroom?" I asked urgently. Hinata threw her head back in laughter. "Over there," she said leading me out of the room. "Oh and while you're at it." Reaching in the closet she pulled out a white towel, and handed it to me. I nodded my head, and took the towel. "Thank you." Walking into the bathroom, I closed the door and stripped out of my smoke covered clothes, preparing for my shower.

Exiting the bathroom, I flipped the light off and walked through the hallway again, passing 4 other doors before arriving back in my room. Entering I found Hinata lying across the bed with her music playing and a new set of clothing lied out for me. Lifting the boy shorts, I dropped my towel and slid them on, blushing a bit under Hinata's stare. As I continued to get dressed Hinata slid to the side of the bed where the table was. "So this is your house key, and here is your new cell; it's your old number still too." I lifted my head to shoot her a questioning gaze, "how is that possible?" , "connections." I smiled slightly at her cryptic answer. _I would argue that she's doing too much for me but she's never listened before and it's not like I don't need or appreciate it. _"Thank you," I whispered quietly as I sat on the bed. "Mhmm," she mumbled passing me the phone and key. Hinata sat up, almost hesitatingly. _What's wrong?!_ "Sakura, I...I need your help. That's part of the reason it took so long for me to get you here.", "Anything." Her lip twitched upward a bit before falling into a frown again, "I almost killed Itachi asking this of him...I don't really want to ask you for that reason, but I need someone I trust to work with me." My eyes widened instantly. _I could get killed...I don't know how, or what to do. _Locking my emerald gaze on her lavender gaze, I could tell she was fighting to even ask the question. _She actually needs me..._ "train me first," was all I could mumble as I agreed to fight for dying cause. "Just like that?" She asked questioningly. "Just like that. I officially sell my soul to you." That caused a smirk, "no Sweetheart, you didn't sell your soul to me; I took it. And with you agreeing to this, you are merely signing in blood the arrangement previously made." My eyes narrowed a little at her comment. _Sometimes I just can't figure you out.._ Leaning forward, I pull myself level to her before lying down wrapping my arm around her. "Damn Saku, I really am turning you into a demon child." I smiled slightly then unlocked the phone she just gave me. The symbol for a new voicemail was in the top left hand corner. _Voicemail?! Already?!_ "Your mom," Hinata quickly said before I bothered to check who it was. "She claimed that she's going to find you, and charge me for kidnapping." My lip twitches at this, "yea, good luck with that."

**PLEASE REVIEW! IF THERE IS ANY SUGGESTIONS PLEASE MAKE THEM KNOWN! IDEAS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME!**


	5. Lunch

**Authors Note:**** xXHina-ChanXx I love you! This is dedicated to you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Bold: Flashback**

_Italics: Thoughts_

**LUNCH**

Hinata entered the room, hair dripping wet with a towel around her. I scooted to one side of the bed to give her space to sit if needed. Instead she walked straight to the dresser on the farthest wall. Opening it she pulled out a pair of dark washed jeans and some underwear. Dropping her towel she began to pull on the clothes while my eyes refused to tear themselves from her body. A tingle of heat surged through me as I watched her every flawless movement with such intent. Hinata's lip twitched with a smile, so finally I tore my eyes away. "Gomen Hina-Chan." A deep blush spread across my cheeks. Pulling on her spaghetti strapped tank top she then made her way to the closet. Opening it she removed a low cut red shirt from its hanger and tossed it to me to pull on. Doing as she asked I finished my outfit by pulling on the red shirt with the deep blue skinny jeans. Removing a black v-neck tee shirt from the closet, Hinata pulled it on and shut the door. "Alright, so wanna get some lunch?" She asked facing me. "Umm, I'm not very hungry." Within seconds after I made that statement my stomach growled loudly. _Shit..._ Hinata crossed her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes into a glare. "Really?! Cause that's not what your stomach says." _I feel bad...I haven't paid or anything, not the phone, the rent for where I'm staying and now I'm not paying for food._ "Im hungry, I just feel ba-" , "Shut the fuck up, Money isn't an issue. I know you and you haven't eaten right in a while. You're eating." I nod my head in understanding as I reach for my phone to slide it into my pocket. "And one more thing Sakura. Stop fucking lying to me. If I ask you if you want food, or if your tired or whatever the question may be, don't lie." I bite down on the inside of my lip regretting telling her I wasn't hungry. "Alright. Gomenasi Hinata-Chan." Hinata shook her head and reached her hand out for me to take. Taking it, she lead me back down stairs and outside to her car. Sliding into the passenger seat I watch Hinata lock the house and make her way to the car. _That was so stupid of me, especially after everything she's doing for me._ Opening the door Hinata slid into the car and placed the key into the ignition. Looking over at me her lavender met my emerald and her gaze softened a tad bit. "Anywhere you care to go?" She asked. It got silent as I thought so all that could be heard was the quiet purring of the engine. Finally I made my decision. "Not really, as long as it's not pizza," I said shaking my head. _Pizza is pure disgusting 90 percent of the time. _"Not pizza," Hinata repeated, "Alright, we'll figure something out." Shifting the car into forward, Hinata peeled around the the driveway and drove back out to the main road. Pulling out into ongoing traffic she slammed on the gas accelerating quickly. I allowed my mind to slip back into thought, just as it was when Hinata was in the shower. _Her job, I want to help badly but I'm not so sure I can keep up. Dammit, I don't want to be weak anymore!_ My gaze drops to my scared arms then over to Hinata's leg where there was an obvious strap across her thigh holding a knife. _I don't want to fail her._ I grit my teeth and out of anger I begin bouncing my leg; a tell take sign I'm worried. Hinata's hand left the gear shift and landed on my upper leg. I look over to briefly meet eyes with her. "Relax," she mumbles as her gaze quickly warms and calms me. My leg stopped bouncing, as she rubbed her thumb softly along my thigh. _Right, lunch; that's our focus. _Looking forward again I watch the trees and random buildings go by. "Fuck it, I might as well do two things at once," Hinata mumbled. I looked over curiously as she quickly slows the car to turn into a small shopping center. Pulling up to a small, black and red Chinese reastraunt she parked the car and quickly scanned the parking lot. "Good he's here." , "Who?" I questioned. Looking over to me Hinata answered all of my unspoken questions. "I originally was going to take you to eat somewhere else then pick up a quick package here on our way back home but we might as well just eat here. The package is some things I needed for you, and I payed a guy to assemble them for me." I nodded my head in understanding. _She's avoiding giving this guy a name._ Stepping out of the car, Hinata once again scanned the parking lot, but this time it seemed to be in more of a protective manor. Instead of taking my hand like usual, she slid her arm around my waist guiding me forward while remaining a step behind me. _What does she see that I don't?_ I attempt to look around but I was quickly stopped by Hinata's warning whisper in my ear, "Stop Sakura. Not now." Finally we made it to the door and we stepped inside. Making our way to the hostess, she asked if we had a reserved seat. "Yes, under Hyuuga," Hinata responded politely. "Ahh, yes he has been waiting for quite some time Ms. Hyuuga. This way please." The hostess led us to the back, and through a door to a completely private room. Within the room was a single table with a man. The mans back was turned to us as we entered. The hostess swiftly exited while Hinata protectively placed her arm around me again. Making our way forward we walked until we stood at the opposite end of the table. I looked at the man; his hair was tied back in a ponytail and he was wearing a rather expensive suit, his eyes were closed as Hinata ushered me to sit down. "Welcome Hinata," said the man in a scratchy voice. He opened his eyes and my emerald clashed with his pale white eyes. "Hello, father." _Oh Kami no.._

"Do you have what I'm willing to pay for?" Hinata asked. Her father let a smile spread across his face. "Always in a rush to get what you want aren't you Hinata?"I watched as a smirk formed on Hinata's face. "That's where you're wrong old man, I'm actually extremely patient when it comes to what I want." He chuckled a bit as I shifted uncomfortably. "Ah, yes my apologies Ms. Haruno my intentions were not to be rude." It seemed as if a lump formed in my throat as I grit my teeth. _I don't know how to respond.._ After waiting for my response and only getting a mere nod of the head he shifted his focus back to Hinata. "And this is the girl I went through the trouble of doing this for? And she's suppose to work with you?" He laughed out as Hinata placed a hand on my arm. _Dont let this get to you Saku.._ "I still find it hard to believe you've continued to stay in this business. You could choose to just relax like I have chosen." I small mock smile formed on Hinata's lips, replacing the previous smirk. "Well it's not like I had much of a choice. You weren't there when mom passed." , "To shay. Still how is this girl going to help and not hinder you? I mean she has yet to notice the gun I have under the table pointed directly at her, not has she noticed the knife you have pointed at my gut. Which you will send through my stomach the moment you sense the tightening of a single tendon in my arm, as I prepare to pull the trigger," he says venomously as he shifts his dead gaze to me. _Fuck?!_ My eyes scan the table and realize each one of them has a hand under the table. Hinata's eyes narrow as I shove my chair back quickly on impulse, nearly falling over in the process. _Her face never changed, always remaining like normal conversation and so did his. I never could have known they were preparing for murder!_ Standing out of the seat, I freeze on the spot not sure what to do next. _I can't keep up with these two.._ "Scared Ms. Haruno?" He mocked, "cause you should be."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Surprise

**Authors Note:**** So here is the next chapter of Her Little Rebel. I must thank xXHina-ChanXx for the car design and idea, girl you honestly made this chapter soo much fun to write! Babe, can you buy me this car? Please? I'll be good I promise!**

**So this chapter should be fun, it had a bit of the harsh drama from the last chapter but alot of fun laughter from the earlier chapters, so again like always please review it would be greatly appreciated. :)**

**xXHina-ChanXx I love you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Bold: Flashback**

_Italics: Thoughts_

**Surprise!**

Within seconds Hinata was in front of me, her hand pushing me behind her. Hiashi threw his head back in laughter as his hand holding the gun came up from under the table. Placing the gun by his lunch plate his eyes locked on Hinata. "I'm not going to hurt the girl; not my job. So you both can relax." Hinata wasn't having it, "Do you have what I came for or not?" she growled out from between her teeth. "Ah," Hiashi answered, pulling an envelope from his coat pocket and throwing down on our side of the table. Stepping forward Hinata picked it up without ever removing her eyes from her father's figure. "Thank you, the money will be in your account by 6 tonight," Hinata said before taking my hand. "Sakura, let's go." I was rooted in place from fear and didn't move until Hinata gently pulled me from the room. As we were walking to the exit of the restaurant Hinata began whispering quickly and urgently in my ear. "Once outside, run Sakura. Get to the car and get inside; do not hesitate and do not stop. Got it?" _Why am I running? What is about to happen?_ I nod my head not daring to ask the questions in my head. Before I was ready, we were at the door and Hinata shoved me outside. "Go!" I run, my feet slamming off the ground as gunshots release. Ducking a bit I continue to run, pulse slamming and fear creeping into my system. Ripping open the Mustangs door I jump into the seat and slam the door shut. _Hina?_ She didn't follow me; looking out the windshield I see Hinata just exiting the building. The gun fire has ceased and Hinata was more than calmly making her way to the car, envelope in hand. Opening the door she sat in the driver's seat and locked the door. Before I can ask any questions she looked over at me with a soft but intense gaze. "No questions Saku, please. I promise you are safe and that will never happen again, where I leave you in the dark like that. But I didn't need you panicking." _No questions?! Dammit...I'm not going to ask and hurt her._ I nod my head, and briefly look down at the envelope. "They are ID's, a passport, and a birth certificate for you," she answered my unspoken question. "Now how about lunch?" she asked sweetly, distracting me rather quickly as I look up into her now gleaming eyes. _She's done this so long she can force herself to stop thinking about it...Kami and that voice immediately makes me want to forget everything but her._ "Alright," I respond smiling.

Hinata couldn't help the laughter that shook her as we walked to her car. A bright smile was on my face as we walked away from the small noodle shop, leaving our issue plagued waiter behind. "T-that boy tried so hard not to show his raging hard on!" Hinata giggled out as she unlocked the car. I slid in as I too erupted into laughter.

**Sliding into the booth, Hinata leaned up against the window and waved me over to sit next to her, instead of across from her. I slid in, as Hinata repositioned herself so I could comfortably lean up against her. Cuddling up into her embrace I lace my fingers through hers. ****_I wanna try something, see how she reacts._**** Reaching my head over I place a kiss on her exposed neck; upon the touch Hinata stiffened a little bit. ****_Is that good or bad?_**** I didn't have time to ask, for our waiter arrived. Clearing his throat he brought out attention to him. He was tall, little freckles, and light colored hair with bright blue eyes. "Umm, e-excuse me l-ladies, how may I h-help you?" He stuttered out as a blush spread across his face. ****_What's his issue?_**** I looked up at Hinata for her answer and saw a smug smirk on her face. "Hey Baby, does Miso ramen sound good to you?" She asked softly. I nodded my head and she looked back up at the waiter. "One Miso ramen for the two of us please." The boy nodded his head and quickly dropped his notepad to be hovering over his obviously throbbing member. ****_Oh...damn._**

**After we finished our ramen, our waiter came back to offer us dessert. Hinata looked down at me then back up at the waiter. "No, I have my dessert right here. I'll just take the check now so I can go enjoy her." The boys blue eyes widened before glazing over a bit. ****_Damn.._**** I small growl escaped his lips as he placed down the check and i quietly blushed. Instead of actually looking at it, Hinata pulled out a $50 and slapped it on the table. "Fuck this, I need to get us home!" She said hinting at me to slide out. As I did she nodded to the boy. "You understand right?!" She said winking as we walked out and the boy looked as if he was going to explode on the spot.**

"I couldn't help it, the boy was an easy target," Hinata said, "plus your kiss in the neck didn't help him any." _True._ Pulling into the driveway, Hinata drove up to the front of her very large garage."So I have a surprise for you. Ready?" She asked stepping out of the car and waving me out. Once I was out of her Mustang and standing next to her, Hinata flipped a switch on her key ring and the garage door opened up. The first thing I saw was a large white sheet hiding a vehicle of some sort. _She didn't..did she?! _Walking towards it, Hinata ripped off the sheet and revealed a Black 2013 SRT Dodge Viper. My mouth fell open as Hinata turned to watch my reaction with a beaming smile. I started bouncing lightly; unable to contain my excitement I ran over to my girlfriend and tackled her in a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I excitedly exclaim. Pulling from my hug a bit she pointed down at the license plate, ChryBlsm. My smile grew wider as I looked back up at Hinata. "You like it?" She asked. "Like?! I love it Babe!" I hug her again. "Well, lets go for a drive." She said happily. "Wait what?" I questioned, pulling back immediately. "Don't worry, I'll teach you," she explained. _Oh Kami, please don't let me wreck this.._ Nodding my head I open my drivers side door and slide into the comfortable leather seat. Before I could shut my door Hinata gently closed it for me before jogging over to her side of the car and sliding in. Quickly she buckles her seat belt as I do the same. Opening the glove box, Hinata passed me the key as I placed it in the ignition. "First things first, check your mirrors and adjust your seat if needed," she said pointing to the switch on my door. Scooting me seat forward a bit I made sure my feet could comfortably reach the pedals, then I reach up to adjust my rear view mirror. But instead I got distracted by the cute cherry blossom necklace that was hanging off of it. I smile bright as I run my fingers gently over the pendent. _So pretty..._ A few tears fell as Hinata leaned over a placed a soft kiss on my cheek. Finally I reach up and adjust the mirror. "Check," I said looking over at her for my next instruction. A soft smile was on her face from my awe at the necklace, "alright so now turn it on." Turning the key, I hear the engine roar to life before settling to a soft purr. The dashboard lit up red with all the meters and dials. "Alright so as you know gear shift here, keep your foot on the brake until you are ready to go, and a slight warning when you accelerate this car gets a little loud before settling again." I nod my head then an embarrassed blush forms on my face and I get really quiet. "Umm, H-Hina...w-which side is the b-brake?" I ask quietly. Hinata's eyes grew large and worried for a second before she giggled. "Brake is on the left Hun." Placing my foot on the left pedal I nod and shift the car into forward. Moving my foot over I press down hard on the gas and the car jerks forward rapidly. Panicking I slam down on the brake within seconds, causing the car to screech to a halt. Both Hinata and I get slammed back into out seats by the sudden stop. Laughter erupted from the Raven next to me. "Easily there Killer," she said between laughs. I blushed deeper, highly embarrassed by my epic fail. "Gomen..." I mumble. Hinata's laughter stops after hearing the tone of my upset voice. "There is nothing to be sorry for. You're learning its okay, this car just has a little more power than you realize. Go easy on the gas, you don't need to floor it to get it to move." Nodding my head I prepare to try again, this time a little more focused on the car. _Breathe Saku, it's just a car._

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	7. Just The Way You Are

**Authors Note: ****This is slightly a filler but it does have a purpose. I'm trying the song thing again soooo, let me know what you think. **

**xXHina-ChanXx, see its been 2 weeks and I'm still cheesy as fuck XD I love youzz. Let me know.**

_Italics-Thoughts_

I drove down the highway feeling way more confident about being begin the wheel. "See, not hard once you relax," Hinata said next to me as I glance over to smile. "It helps having a decent teacher," I respond before blushing at my own reference to her being a teacher. Shaking my head slightly I push aside that thought and focus on the car. _I don't wanna screw this up. _"Pick up the speed Babe, it is a 60 mph highway; not a 45." I nod and lightly pressed down on the gas a little more as the engine roared and sped up. I continued on the road, passing a few cars and several buildings before approaching the first stop light. Slowly I apply the brakes, easing the car into a full stop. "Nice!" Hinata said giving me an encouraging smile, "see no more jerking. I told you that you'd catch on!" I smile brightly before lightly biting my lower lip. "Alright, so the next turn, I want you to turn around and head home." Nodding my head, I wait patiently for the light to change in the pitch black night.

Stepping out of the Viper, now parked in Hinata's garage, I do a childish fist pump for learning to drive. I could hear Hinata giggle as she shut the garage door and waved me over to the house. I jog over to her and follow her inside the house, closing the door behind me. "I love you," I whisper just barely audible for her. Turning around, Hinata faces me and her eyes lock with mine. "I love you too." I beam at her, "can we crash?" I ask exhaustedly. Reaching her hand out for me to take, Hinata nodded her head. Walking up the stairs, we made our way to the bedroom. Kicking off my shoes, I pull off my shirt and jeans so I wore only my underwear. Placing the dirty clothes in the hamper I crawl under the sheets. Hinata does the same, but before crawling into bed she placed her iPod on her iHome and started to play music. _But she doesn't?!_ "Babe, you don't sleep with music on anymore. You don't have to for me," I mumble. Sliding in the bed, she looked over at me. "It helps you sleep, and it doesn't bother me. Now get some rest, you haven't gotten a good nights sleep in a while." _Hinata Lynn Hyuuga, I can never repay you. How did I EVER get so damn lucky to be allowed to be a part of your life? _I couldn't help but curl myself up against Hinata right before I closed my eyes and allowed myself to slip into a nightmare free sleep; clutching Hinata close.

I felt the harsh heat of the sun beating down on my face. My eyes slid open as the body next to me shifted silently. Looking over I see her looking over at me. The cold air danced across my exposed shoulders but I hardly noticed; my focus was souly on the raven next me.

**Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'**

**Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'**

**She's so beautiful. And I tell her everyday**

Her lavender eyes were bright and shining while her gaze was soft, and gentle. The sun reflected perfectly off the light purple giving it an almost glistening look. Her deep midnight blue bangs fell across her forehead, while slightly longer strands framed her round face. The deep blue offset the light purple allowing her eyes to shine more brightly then they would on any of her family members. Her hair was slightly bed head but none the less looked adorable. "You're beautiful..." I mumble as the sun seeped into the open curtains a little more.

**Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me. And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see.**

Hinata rolled her eyes at my compliment but responded, "tanks." Sticking her tongue out she leaned in to place a kiss on my head. "I'm serious!" I exclaim as she giggles slightly. "Someone's still tired," she responds before hugging me gently. Wrapping my arms around her waist I pull her in tight; but not enough to hurt her. Struggling out of my hold she lightly shoves me which only causes me to flip her and straddle her waist. "Play fighting at 7 in the morning?" I giggle out as she places her hands on my waist.

**But every time she asks me do I look okay? I say**

**When I see your face**

**There's not a thing that I would change**

**'Cause you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

I couldn't help but over look the figure now beneath me. My emerald eyes raked over her filled out figure. Her tight muscles on her arms, her ample amount of breast, her exposed and tempting neck, and her breath taking gaze. _So perfect... _My eyes shifted back down to her chest as a slight need grew between my legs. The raven allowed a giggle to escape her lips as I shifted my gaze back up to her face.

**And when you smile**

**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**

**'Cause girl, you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

Hinata was grinning one of her best smiles. "You like Saku?" She asked as I blushed silently. She continued to smile and I froze. My eyes locked on hers and her smile literally causing me to stop breathing. _How? How am I this lucky?!_

**Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me**

**Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy**

**She's so beautiful**

**And I tell her everyday**

I couldn't help it, her smile drove me insane. Leaning in I captured her lips with mine. For a moment our mouths pressed hotly together, Hinata's free hand tangling in my pink locks. I gasped when her arm, previously on my hip, wrapt around me. I placed one of my hands lightly on her cheek; her skin was ice cold to the touch, yet it burned my hand causing me to shiver. Her mouth expertly worked mine, never once allowing me to gain control. Pulling away she gazed up into my bright emerald eyes; throwing her head back she burst into laughter as her body shook. "Your-your face, it's so red! And your eyes are like...pleading me to kiss you again," she said between laughs. _My heart skipped a beat at her smile and adorable laughter. She's so damn gorgeous!_

**Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change**

**If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same**

**So don't even bother asking if you look okay**

Embarrassed, I lower my head to hide my face in the crook of her neck. "Stop making fun of me!" I could only imagine the smirk that probably formed on her face. "Never! Mwahahahaha!" I giggled at her response. _Never stop making fun of me; cause the day you do, is the day you stop caring about me._ "never change..." I mumbled softly, barely loud enough for her to hear.

**You know I'll say**

**When I see your face**

**There's not a thing that I would change**

**'Cause you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**And when you smile**

**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**

**'Cause girl, you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

Raising my head I look back down upon the raven. "I'm so serious though; you are truly beautiful," I whisper before kissing her collarbone gently. I raise my head just in time to see her smile sweetly, as a barely noticeable blush forms on her cheeks. _Never think otherwise.._ "And, your pretty damn amazing! I mean you taught me to drive and you gave me a place to stay! Oh and you bought me a car!" I exclaim, "but to top it all off," I said softer, "you love me."

**The way you are. The way you are**

**Girl, you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**When I see your face**

**There's not a thing that I would change**

**'Cause you're amazing**

**Just the way you are**

**And when you smile**

**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**

**'Cause girl, you're amazing**

**Just the way you are, yeah**

"Hinata you are absolutely perfect. And today I want to do something for you. Is that okay?" She looked at me a little curious but didn't question it, simply nodded her head. I smiled, "you're amazing; just the way you are."

**Song:Just the Way You Are-Bruno Mars**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Bite Off More Than You Can Chew?

**Authors Note:**** I honestly enjoyed writing this chapter. But stuffs going to start getting serious soon so i wanted another light chapter. xXHina-ChanXx I love youzz.**

_Italics-Thoughts_

**Bite Off More Than You Can Chew?**

"Hinata," I whined as I pouted at the kitchen counter island. "I know; I know I said you could but I just got the text from Neji and I think you'll enjoy this," Hinata retorted with a specific little gleam in her eye. _She's extremely excited for this, what ever it is._ With a sigh, I give in. "Fine, but you owe me after my training is done." , "Agreed." With that Hinata quickly made her way to me and hugged me, kissing me quickly. "I love you." I smile, "I love you too Hina." Taking my hand, Hinata pulled me away from the counter and up the stairs to the closet. "Find yourself a pair of shorts and a belt," she said pointing towards the dresser. Walking to it I opened the pants drawer and pulled out the first pair of shorts I came across. They were light washed blue jean and were hand cut by Hinata. Closing the drawer I opened another drawer and removed a straight white belt. Removing my sweatpants, I stepped out of them before slipping into the shorts. Adding the belt I turn to face Hinata, who was pulling on a shirt along with her dark washed shorts. Tossing me a deep blue shirt she pulled out two pairs of shoes. After tying them , she walked to the closet and pulled out two large towels. "Saku, can you go to the basket on the counter in the kitchen and pull out the keys to the Jeep." I nod my head and walk around her down the stairs. _The jeep?! I didn't know she had one...and why aren't we just going to take the mustang or the viper?! _Deciding not to ask until later, I reach for the blue basket that rested on the black granite countertop. Digging around I find the key with the 'Jeep' logo on it and put the basket back. Turning around I quickly stop as the key slipped from my hand and I let out a startled gasp. Hinata was standing directly I front of me and not up the stairs. _How did she get down here so quickly and quietly?!_ "Im sorry," she mumbled before picking up the key. Passing me the two towels she led me to the garage; keys in one hand, a brown bag in another. "I know it's early, but we are to meet up with the group soon," she mumbled opening the garage door. Walking outside and around the house, she leads me to a second garage. _Jeez, how many does she need?!_ The large white door raised, revealing a jeep, 4 different bikes, a truck and a Porsche in a deep crimson color. "The Porsche is my fathers. It's not my style, so never ask me to drive it," she blatantly states rather coldly. I nod my head understanding what she meant. Turning my attention to the truck in the back, I noticed the lift it had with the extended bed and tinted windows. _Now that is certainly Hinata's._ "Hey Saku, can you help me?" Hinata said drawing my attention from the Ford. Turning my head to where Hinata was previously standing, I realized she wasn't there and was now in the back of her Jeep. A few clicks could be heard from latches she was undoing, "catch this," she said dropping the Jeep's hardtop into my awaiting arms. The top was certainly not light as I struggled to keep it from hitting the ground. Adjusting my hold, I finally got a decent grip on it to move it to the side. Jumping from the Jeep with a muted thud, Hinata jogged over to help me lay it down properly. "Thanks," I mumbled. Nodding her head in response she walked back over to the jeep and lifted up the two rear seats, before placing her brown bag in the built in cooler. "Towels?" she asked as I walked back over to the hood of the car, where I dropped them, to grab them. Handing them to her I climbed into the passenger seat of the Jeep. Jumping over it, Hinata slid into the drivers seat, jamming the key into the ignition. Reaching up for a seatbelt I realize there wasn't one so I turned to face Hinata. "Music?" She asked as I nodded my head and switched on the radio. Reaching her hand over mine Hinata turned it up as loud as it could go before taking my hand. Lacing her fingers through mine she slammed on the pedal accelerating quickly out of the garage. The large door closed on its own as we exited the Hyuuga property. _Where are we going? _Once on the main highway Hinata didn't hesitate to push the Jeep to 80 mph. The wind whipped harsh through my pink hair sending it swirling in the air. With the summer sun beating down on our exposed legs and arms the wind felt great. The radio pumped out loud carefree music as we drove past many cars with drivers who turned to stare at Hinata and I. Slowing down, the engine calmed as we stopped for a stop light. Looking around I noticed every person in their cars around us had their eyes glued to our car. "Let's give them something to look at," Hinata said smiling and standing up, pulling me up with her. A strong blush crossed my face at all the eyes locked on me. "W-what are we d-doing?" I stuttered out. Hinata rolled her eyes, "jeez, live a little Saku. I HAVE to break you of this shyness." Without warning her lips crushed mine and all coherent thoughts were gone. I didn't pay attention to the dozen pairs of eyes starring or the hateful slurs now being thrown at us; all that I could focus on was her lips. But just as abruptly as she started the kiss she ended it. Pulling back she smiled, "see, live a little." Pulling me back down we sunk into out seats as she took my hand again. _Fuck this!_ A smile spread across my face before it slowly settled into a smirk. _This beautiful, insane girl is MINE!_ The feelings inside of me surged almost like it was the first time I was truly comprehending that fact. The light changed and Hinata took off, leaving the rest of the cars behind. Once again hitting 80 she glanced over at me and I smiled. "You're fucking insane!" I yell out laughing. "You're becoming the same way; and you like it." My smile dropped slightly as I look out over the road and sink into thought. _Truth is...I do like it. I feel like I've missed out on life for the past 17 years. _My smile picks back up again as she squeezed my hand gently, not sure if I was upset. "I do like being insane!" Slowly I pull my hand from hers and stand up, something the old me would never have done, and throw my arms out letting the wind whip around me as I laugh. I could hear Hinata giggle below as my sudden burst of insanity amused her. _You know she slowly is getting to me...And this is fuckin awesome!_ I smiled as we drove past all the woods without a single car in sight. I felt incredible, like I had finally found a way to enjoy what I was always too afraid to notice. And not to mention, knowing at any moment something could happened and I could get flipped out of the car only added to my adrenaline rush, giving me an incredible feeling of power. Finally I sat back down satisfied with my little play with extreme danger. My grin was wide as Hinata smirked. "Alright little miss daredevil," Hinata mocked, "lets see how you handle the rest of the day when we go cliff diving." My eyes widened as my pulse increased. _Do what?! Is she crazy?!_ At that moment the trees started to clear up and I could see the cliffs in the distance, and below that sparkling blue water. "That's what Neji called about this morning; and I haven't done it in year!" Hinata grinned bright as a look of worry plastered onto my face. _Oh jeez...I didn't expect this._ Hinata glanced over and gave a teasing look, "what's wrong Saku? Bite off more than you can chew?"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Can You See It?

**Authors Note:**** Sorry this is so short I just wanted to post before I fell asleep. Well good night ^^**

**Dedicated to- My Hina-Chan**

_Italics-Thoughts_

**Can you see it?**

In the distance two parked vehicles came into view, on the side of the road. Once we reached them, Hinata slowed down to a stop and placed the car in park but never killed the engine. Stepping out of the small black Camero was Neji while a petite brunette stepped out of the Honda next to it. "Hey, I'm so glad you agreed!" Neji exclaimed aiding the brunette into the Jeep before following suit. Both adjust comfortably in the back seat. With a sideways glance Hinata motioned for me to say something. _Not much of a choice.._ "Hey Neji," I say turning and smiling. "Sakura," he said nodding, "oh and this here is Tenten." Turning farther in my seat I greeted the tanned girl. "Hi, I'm Sakura, it's a pleasure to meet you." But instead of answering back immediately she sat starring at me. _What? Is there something wrong?_ I shifted uncomfortably not sure why Tenten continued to stare. Finally, after what felt like hours, Hinata cleared her throat grabbing the brunette's attention as she shot her an unfriendly glare. "Oh s-sorry," the girl mumbled out, "just your hair; is that natural? I mean I've seen colored hair it's just I've never seen someone with natural pink hair." I nod my head slightly in response glad to understand what she was staring it. Glancing over at Hinata I saw a very uneasy look on her face as she narrowed her eyes at the brunette. "Hinata," Neji growled out harshly snagging Hinata's attention. _What is going on?! _"Can we leave now?" Neji said with just as much venom as he had used when spewing her name. Nodding Hinata turned to face front. Shifting into gear, she slammed the gas as I reached over to turn the radio back on. Following the road for only a couple more miles, Hinata took the Jeep off road into the mud and grass. Keeping a steady speed she maneuvered it between trees until she reached gravel. Parking the car she switched off the radio and turned to face me. "Let's go." Opening the door I step out onto the gravel as everyone else exited the vehicle as well. "Hey Saku, Hun, Neji and I have to unload the Jeep why don't you and Tenten start walking that way until you find the sand. That's where we jump from." I nod my head and wave the brunette along. _She wants me away from her and Neji so they can talk..._ The slope down to the sand was steep but with the multiple large rocks, it was easy to maneuver. About halfway down Tenten let out a pained grown as she slipped down the slope slicing her leg on a jagged rock. "Are you alright?" I asked quickly, moving to the girls aid. Helping her the rest of the way down, I sat her on the sand and checked out the cut. It wasn't large but could easily get infected here if not covered correctly. "Let me go get so Bandaids," I said before bolting back up the jagged slope. Faint mumbling could be heard from the Jeep but the closet I got the louder the voices got. "Neji I don't care why you did it but dammit I brought Sakura!" , "I know you did, and I promise she's not in any dang-" , "Wrong," Hinata said cutting him off. "You didn't see the way she looked at Sakura. The intense staring. Tenten knows she's a weak spot. They will kill her Neji! All they need is to distract me for 30 seconds and right now with Sakura not knowing how to fight she's as good as dead! The lea-" Neji clamped his hand over Hinata's mouth and right before she swung at him Neji spoke. "Company." Turning around they both faced me. _I'm too weak..._ "What is going on?" I asked, eyes pleading with Hinata's. Quickly her head snapped back to look at Neji. "Take your jump with her then leave. You really screwed this one up cousin." And with that Hinata walked towards me, gripping my arm gently she pulled me to the other side of the Jeep. "Remember when I asked you for help with work? Tenten is one of the spy's." My teeth ground together. _And Neji knew?! _Taking a deep breath Hinata calmed herself. "Look we're gonna wait here for a bit to give them time to jump and leave before we have our fun. I'm not going to let this ruin today; we'll worry about her later." I smile down at Hinata, "alright Babe." I place a soft chaste kiss on her lips before leaning up against the side of the Jeep. Reaching my hands up I waited for her to take them so I could pull her closer trying desperately to conceal the true fear I harbor. _Please protect me until I learn to protect you. I feel so helpless, but I'm scared Hina. Can you see it?_

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Water

**Authors Note: ****Sorry been a little while; that won't happen again. So here's another chapter. This one goes into a little more of Sakura's past via memory but other than that it focuses on the little daredevil stunt brought up in the previous chapter. Enjoy!**

**xXHina-ChanXx- Dedicated as always to you; and I hope you like.**

_Italics: Thoughts_

**Bold: Memories**

Standing at the edge of the cliff, I looked down at the ridged water below. "I-I can't do this Hina...Im sorry." I look over to her my emerald eyes pleading with her to understand. "We'll go together; it'll be okay." My panic had already settled into my stomach. The waves crashing in hard was too much for me. _I can't swim; I'd die._ Hinata's cool hand raised my chin so my eyes would meet hers. "Trust me baby girl, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. But we have to jump soon, she storm is moving in quickly." I continued to shake my head only worrying the raven. _You don't understand._ Finally realization struck Hinata as tears slowly formed in my eyes. "It's not that you're scared to jump. You're scared of the water; you can't swim." I shook my head acknowledging what she now already knew. Hinata let out and audible sigh before looking up at the dark clouds that were quickly approaching. "Hun, we have to jump at this point, it's too dangerous not to. We can't climb back up that incline with this storm. You have to trust me Sakura; please." Taking on last glance down I look back up at her concerned lavender eyes. _I'm so scared._ Not trusting my voice I nodded my head in agreement. "Alright," Hinata said moving fast, "when we jump, go feet first; upon impact let the water pull you under hit the bottom then push off. The water here is only about 8ft deep. When you push off you'll get to the top of the water, stay until I get to you. From there I will swim you back, alright?" Again I merely nod my head. "On three," she said, "one-two-three!" Taking her hand I jumped. The wind rushed through my hair as I plummeted to the harsh waters. At last minute Hinata released my hand as we hit the water. Immediately my head submerged and I panicked, my arms started swinging and my feet began kicking. Opening my mouth I desperately gasped for air but only inhaling water. The water rushed down my windpipe, grasping my throat I started to choke. Somehow, I managed to realize my feet had hit the bottom, pushing off with little strength I drifted towards the top of the water, but not fast enough. _Hinata! Please help, please._ Slowly the blue of the water started to become black as everything slowly faded from my vision. _I'm going to die._ Nothing.

**"You don't understand!" I scream as I turn on my heel tearing from the room abruptly. The raven followed me out quickly refusing to let the conversation drop. "What? What isn't I don't understand Sakura?" He snapped out sarcastically. Finally my patience snapped and the tears I had been fighting back spilled over my flushed cheeks. "I love her more than I have loved anyone; ever!" I snapped out, turning to face him. Sasuke flinched back as a look of pain crossed his face. ****_Yes; I loved you but my love for her towers my love for you. _****"and nobody sees it; nobody cares that she is my happiness. Everyone just continues to tear her from me!" Sasuke's hand flew up to rest on my arm. "Don't!" He flinched back before dropping his arm. "You are just as guilty. You tried desperately to drive a wedge between the two of us." My tears now soaked my cleavage as they ran down to my low cut tee shirt. "You never held me like she does; protective, caring. She actually cares!" I turn around leaving the hurt Uchiha with his thoughts. "Wait," he yelled out not allowing me to leave. "What does she have that I don't?" He waited a second as a stopped walking, "I have money, I can take care of you, and I am fit enough to protect you." My fist clenched in an instant as I turned to face the arrogant prick. "Is that what you think this is all about? Money? Protection?" I shake my head in utter disbelief, "she CARES! Yes, I'm aware she has the abilities to protect me, I'm aware she has sufficient amounts of money but that's not what matters. From day one I thought of myself as not good enough to be her friend, but she never once turned me away. She accepted me for who I was, nothing fake, nothing forced; and she came to love me for it. She changed me, I walked taller, talked cleared, and fought more for what mattered. The fact she loves me is what she has that you don't." The Uchiha's stotic look went to one of pure pain as I spoke. "Hinata, gave me everything; while you gave me false love and a broken heart." My tears fell harder as I slowly began to feel dizzy, the lack of food taking its toll on my body. Sasuke spoke but this time his voice was different, his voice was hers; his voice was Hinata's. "Don't leave, please Saku!"**

I felt as if crisp, fresh, cold oxygen was being shoved into my lungs. "Breath! Don't leave, please Saku!" Sitting up I coughed hard as my throat burned and water spilled from my nose. I gasped for more air desperately, as it filled my mouth and traveled down my windpipe my chest heaved and began to ache. Small arms wrapt around me as Hinata practically threw her body at my small frame. Placing one hand on the back on my head, she moved her head to my ear. "Don't ever inhale water! You scared the shit out of me Sakura Haruno!" My breathing steadily slowed until it was normal. After a few minutes of wanting to cry, I finally stood up. "Hinata, I was so scared," I whisper as the tears form in my eyes. "I know," she mumbled back, we should get you home and get you fed. You'll need some energy in your system after that. Plus I want you away from the last place Tenten saw you." I nod briefly but I couldn't get the thought of drowning out of my head. The thought of water completely surrounding me finally broke me down. Dropping back to the ground I curled up into a ball and cried. "Saku?" Hinata questioned before dropping down and pulling me into her lap. "Shhh," she whispered, "you're safe baby." _I hate feeling weak; but the water...I'm scared of water._ I could tell Hinata was getting anxious as I cried into her chest. Every few seconds she would look around as if she was anticipating someone to be there with a gun pointed at us. Finally after a few minutes she forcefully, but gently pulled me to my feet along with herself. "Seriously, we have to get out of here," she said as a echoed bang rang out off the trees. "Now!"

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	11. Scared

**Authors note:**** Chapter :D **

**xXHina-ChanXx- hopefully this will amuse you within the car.**

**Disclaimer- I own NOTHING**

**Scared**

We ran, feet slamming hard off the ground. The gun shots echoed around us and as the bullets narrowly missed our bodies, they hit the surrounding trees cause chunks of bark to fly in all directions. After me near drowning the running was becoming almost too much for me. _I didn't eat this morning._ I had no energy to keep this up much longer. Raising my foot I bring it down again but this time catching a tree stump and falling forward. Within seconds I had a gun pointed at me for the second time in two days. _Shit.._ The gunman was a girl with long blonde hair, but her face was covered by a mask. "Don't even think about it bitch. Just drop the fucking gun," Hinata growled out from slightly behind me. The blonde didn't listen, though by the way she readjusted her hand on the handle on the gun, her palms were beginning to sweat. _Did I really just notice all of that?! Am I really gaining that much of an eye for detail? _"You have 5 seconds before you regret ever pointing that gun. Put it down!" Hinata said, voice laced with venom. The girl didn't lower the gun, instead she dropped her gaze to look at me. Taking advantage of the young girls mistake, Hinata lunged tackling her, successfully knocking the gun from the blondes hand. "Sakura grab the gun and run to the car!" Hinata yelled as she struggled with the girl. Quickly I reached forward and snagged the gun. The moment my heated hand touched the cold metal my palms got sweaty. Turning I run fast with gun in hand trying not to trip on anything else. The black Jeep came into view quickly and I immediately got into the passenger seat. Hinata quickly followed but instead of being alone; the know knocked out blonde was slung over her shoulder. Tossing the masked girl in the back, Hinata got into the drivers seat and peeled out heading towards the house.

I followed Hinata who was now dragging the semi conscious girl across her yard to a small shed like building behind the second garage. Stopping just outside the door she turned to face me. "Saku, Hun you can put the gun down now." Looking down I realize I had only tightened my grip on the gun rather than leave it in the car. Slowly I bent over and placed the gun down before I looked back up at her. "I'd rather you stay out here," Hinata said pleading with me to remain where I stood. I silently nodded my head in agreement. _what does she not want me to see?_ Placing her hand on the handle, Hinata ripped the door open. I was curious and stretched to see at least what was in the shed; but it was so dark all I could make out was a tank. Hinata ripped them inside the building before slamming the door shut.

I sat on the grass, it had been silent for the past ten minutes but now there is a little more shuffling within the shed. _The blonde must have finally awoken._ There was a loud thud and a whimper followed by Hinata's venomous voice, "who are you?" The girl didn't answer, and another thud could be head causing the girl to whimper again and give in. "Ino," she said voice sounding shaken. _Ino?! Like school Ino?! I mean the blonde hair makes sense now that I think about it._ "Oh, so you're not just the girl who attacked us but you're also the girl that made Sakura's school life hell," Hinata said a little more amused then I liked. _What is she planning?_ A bit of shuffling occurred before the girl screamed in pain. "See them? They are a little hungry," Hinata said, "tell me who hired you!" Hinata's voice was dangerous, not to mention whatever she had in there was hungry so I expected the girl to cave but she didn't right away. Instead of talking it was silence. After waiting for a minute or so there was a splash and the blonde began screaming louder than before. The screams were of agony; ear piercing. My stomach twisted as the screams continued before another splash. The screams stopped and became sobs and whimpers. "I-I was h-hired by Te-Tenten," the girl cried out. "Figured as much," Hinata growled out, "and this is for pointing a gun at Sakura." There was a muted thud and a larger splash then before. Quickly after the door was ripped open and her dangerous, pale eyes met mine and instantly softened at the fear on my face. _But I want to know..._ Standing I quickly ran past Hinata into the she's but there was no sign of the Ino. Looking to the left there was a large tank; within the tank the water was slightly red and piranhas circled what looked to be a foot. _She's dead..._ Hinata walked in, and looked at me. "It was originally for torture so I can get the answers I need but, she pissed me off after that gun was pointed." I nodded my head, before running into her arms. Hot Tears streamed down my face and onto her neck. "I-I don't w-want to be w-weak anymore H-Hinata. I want to n-not be a-afraid." Hinata hugged me tighter as she whispered softly, "you're not weak you just don't know how to use it yet, and the fear never ceases to exist. I was scared I wouldn't get to you before she pulled the trigger. See I was scared too."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. So it Begins

**Authors Note: This is extremely short for a reason.**

**Dedication: ****_xXHinata-ChanXx_**

After tons of coaxing Hinata finally convince me to come inside. I sat on the bed with my knees to my chest. My thoughts continuously went back to the water practically swallowing me. I could hear Hinata's footsteps on the stairs as she returned to the bed room carrying a bowl of ramen noodles. Passing it to me, she sat down. "Eat Sakura Haruno," she said sternly but lovingly. I nodded my head and slowly raised the chopsticks to my mouth. Taking in the warm noodles; I ate them. Sliding back on the bed, Hinata spread her legs and gently pulled me between them so her chest was flush to my back as her arms snaked around to hold me. I took another bite of the noodles as I remember the burning in my throat as oxygen finally entered my lungs after my plunge. _Water..._ My eyes stung with harsh tears that threatened to spill for the third time today. "Please don't cry," whispered Hinata's sweet voice. Fighting the tears off, I did as she asked as I took yet another bite of noodles.

I awoke to the sound of feet shuffling across the bed room floor. Reaching over for where Hinata was previously lying hours before I realized she wasn't there anymore. "Hinata?" I asked quickly. "Yea?" She answered in the darkness. I let out the breath I was previously holding, "nothing, I just wanted to know who it was." Her feet shuffled to the bedside and she knelt down beside me. "I understand," placing a kiss on my forehead she stood back up, "go back to sleep Hun." My face contorted to one of confusion. "What abo-" I was cut off before I could finish my sentence, "I'm fine just go to sleep." Her voice was harsh and cold; instantly my stomach clenched and my jaw locked. _I haven't heard her like this since..._ I stopped thinking as the tears formed in my eyes. Ripping the covers from my body, knowing I was risking her getting extremely mad at me, I stood and pulled her flush against my bare body. "You're not fine. Please," I whisper. Her body remained rigid against mine but her voice softened, "Saku I'm okay, just get some sleep. I need to start your training tomorrow, and once we start...you won't get much sleep." Pulling back, and using the moonlight to locate her eyes I stared, concerned. _The way she said that...can I handle this?_ Gently she led me back to the bed and placed me where I lied minutes before. Pulling the covers over me, she ran her fingers through my pink locks before turning away. "Good night." Watching her exit the room sent my pulse racing. "Wait!" I said, giving into my childish needs, "can you stay with me?" Without hesitation I watched the outline of her figure turn around and come back to the bed. Lying down behind me, she pulled me flush to her body as she held me. Her touch was cold, but felt comforting and within minutes I could feel myself welcoming sleep once more.

* * *

It was now clear to me why Hinata was so conflicted last night. My stomach twisted as I adjusted the slim deep red dress that I was now wearing. Coming in behind me in a black and deep blue accented dress Hinata smiled briefly before zipping up the back of my dress**. **

**"I was given yet another mission. This one is basic and in between I figured you and I could have a little fun so I'm going to take you so you get a feel for how things work. It's the first step in your training." Her voice was shaky, unsure as she informed me of our plans tonight. "Where?" I was able to mumble through my deep thoughts. "A club."**

My normally flat pink hair had a bit of volume because of the waves I put into it. Hinata's hair remained elegantly straight though she now stood equal to me due to her heels. Looking down I noticed my lack of footwear and almost as if she knew what I was questioning Hinata handed me a pair of heels. "Thanks," I smile lightly. Once I was completely dressed I looked at the stunning girl and smiled. _I know what we are about to do, but I can't help but be slightly excited for the club part. _And with little word from he Hyuuga, she slipped me my 'ID' her father created, and we made our way downstairs to her car. _And so it begins._

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Gorgeous Nightmare

**Authors Note:**** I started rereading this and realized I loved chapter 2 so much! But anyways, here's the next chapter sorry it took so long!**

**Dedication:**** xXHina-ChanXx, this is all for you!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the show nor the song which belongs to Escape the Fate.**

My body glistened with the light coat of sweat that covered every inch of my exposed skin. Hinata's arm that was slung around the back of my neck tightened a bit as she stopped herself from dancing. Turning around my emerald eyes caught her lavender ones and I smiled. Returning the gesture briefly she moved a bit closer to talk to me. "I'm going to get a drink, then I'm starting this." I nod my head in understanding as she placed a brief kiss on my collarbone before walking away to the bar.

I've got another confession to make, so complicated let me try to explain

My eyes never left Hinata's fleeting figure as I could feel my stomach once again filling with butterflies. The perfect, near seductive sway of her hips, and her long, flowing hair were enough to keep my gaze locked on her for hours. _Kami this girl is such a Sin._

Don't want this feeling to go away

My pulse raced as the noticeable heat between my legs increased. Once the raven had reached the bar, she turned back to look at me and gave a half smirk and waved me over.

So it stays, it stays, it stays, it stays

My face flushed red as I bit my lip and did as she asked. Slipping through the crowds of people, I make my way to Hinata. Her skin glowed under the blue lights of the bar as she ordered two drinks. As I sat down next to her, she passed me a shot of tequila. Picking up the light cup, I looked at her captivating eyes. Giving me a wink and a smirk she took her shot. I followed suit as the raven slid her hand up my thigh to the hem of my dress and back down. The warm heat between my legs was now replaced by a raging fire.

Is it the way that you talk, that's causing me to freak?

"I need to bring you back here again some time Haruno," Hinata said slowly, almost seductively, "it's...enjoyable." My face flushed red at her comment and goosebumps shot up my spine. _Dammit! I can't control how I feel._

Is it the way that you laugh, that's making my heart beat?

I shifted in the stool trying desperately not to attack my lover on the spot. Hinata noticed my fidgeting and my light blush. She laughed at my uncomfortable figure. Reaching into her cleavage, she removed two small black leather gloves and pulled them on. I watched intently as she ensured her hands were not ever going to be exposed. Looking up at me and catching my gaze once more, the raven smiled.

Is it the way that you kiss? It's gotta be the way that you taste.

Standing up, Hinata leaned forward and captured my lips. My hands danced lightly across her ice cold exposed arms, while her burning hot, soft lips gently harassed mine. _Dammit why are we in public? I have never wanted her more than I do now._ Her tongue lightly traced my lip and I couldn't help but open my mouth. Allowing the pleasant intrusion, I fought with her for dominance. Hinata's tongue was warm, and the salty taste of the liquor mixed with the natural sweet taste of her mouth sent my senses into a frenzy. Pulling away quicker than I would have liked, Hinata placed a chaste kiss on my lips before walking away without exchanging another word.

You're such a gorgeous nightmare.

Smoothly she walked to the dance floor and dropped herself down. Before coming up she pulled a tiny vile from her boot. Once standing she moved her hips to the best while discreetly slipping the vile into her boobs. Dancing to the music that was pounding my eardrums she scanned the room for her target. Spotting the tall dark haired man, with electric blue eyes she smiled seductively and waved the man over. Hinata was so irresistible that the boy couldn't help but come over. _She's going to be your worst nightmare._

Old Habits never seem to go away, you make me feel brand new yeah.

The moment the boy was by her side she began the simple task of seducing him. Her past experience made it look easy to do this. _There is no way it's been 2 years since she's done this kind of seducing job._ Her hips moved flawlessly even seducing me a bit. The mans hands gripped her hips before sliding in front of her to be right over her womanhood. My jaw locked as I fought the urge to walk across the dimly lit club and beat the hell out of him. _Where is this coming from?! I was never one to want to start a fight, but now I'm itching to do so! _My eyes narrowed as his hands practically molested her on the dance floor. Slowly his hand traveled down to the hem of her skirt to reach underneath. _That's it!_ I stood as my fists clenched, at that moment Hinata made eye contact with my and shook her head no slightly. _Dammit! I'll blow her cover if I do this._ Forcing myself to sit back down again I turned around to the bartender. "Another round," I ordered.

We resurrect it's like I've come back to life. I feel so alive, I feel so alive!

Reaching for the glass the bartender placed in front of me I took it all down as it burned my throat nicely. Turning my gaze back to Hinata as she continued to dance on the pig trying to fuck her on the dance floor. Her hands were around his neck while she wore a look of pure disgust on her face. I was so aggravated by the scene I wanted nothing more than to slit the boys throat. _Fuck being discreet about the murder!_ My adrenaline was pumping so fast it is unlike anything I've ever felt before.

First impressions are hard to erase. Etched in my mind and it just won't go away.

Once again Hinata noticed my intent stare and tried to give me a reassuring smile. My pulse pounded and I desperately wanted to ignore the man touching up on her but I couldn't resist the pure anger, the barely controllable blood lust boiling inside of me. _Who would have ever thought __**SHE**__ would be the one to pull this side out of me?!_ My mind drifted back to the first time I met the raven, at how drop dead gorgeous she looked, how undeniably tempting the raven looked. _I know the thoughts going through his mind, they've ran through mine!_

Maybe I'm playing my cards way too safe. I've gotta change.

Turning back to the bar once more I ordered yet another drink, swallowing that down immediately as well. Looking back over at Hinata, my stomach clenched as the man was now nibbling on her neck. _That's my girl... _My teeth ground together and I finally had enough of the taller male. Standing I made my way across the crowded dance floor to where my girlfriend and the taller man, dressed in black slacks and button up grey shirt with a black tie, were dancing. The dangerous blue eyes of the male caught my emerald ones as Hinata froze in panic. Flashing a sweet and seductive smile, that even shocked myself, I opened my mouth to speak. "May I join the two of you? I must say from across the room you both look delicious." Hinata gave me a worried look but still accepted the invitation, along with the male. Standing in from of Hinata I sandwiched her between the two of us as I wrapt my arms around her and hooked my fingers through the loops of the males pants. Slowly I began to grind on Hinata as I leaned in closer to her neck. Barely audible for her I whispered briefly, "trust me. I trust you, just trust me this time." She hesitated at first but she eventually silently nodded her head. Suddenly the males hands were off of Hinata and I released his pant loops. Gently he pushes Hinata aside and pulled my chest flush to his. Giving in to his silent request I began to dance on the man feeling wrong for doing so. Hinata quietly growled behind me, not liking seeing him using me. Placing her hands on my hips she pulled herself into my back, placing soft kisses on my exposed neck while the male reached up to grope my chest.

Is it the way that you feel against my body? Is it the way that you act so damn naughty?

Hinata slowly began grinding on me and my mind went spiraling. Gently I pushed the male aside to make him watch for a second because all I truly wanted was the raven. Her body moving on mine sent my senses into a frenzy while she gently licked down my neck before marking my collarbone so prominently. _And this is where she lies claims to keep him off of me._ I smiled to myself knowing full well I had no issues with calling myself hers. Leaning in her lips grazed my ear, "I still have a mission to finish Saku," she said pushing me away and once more pulling the man to her.

Is it the way that you shake when your hips move to the bass?

The bass dropped on the song as I was once again forced to watch the sexy Hyuuga. She once more swayed her hips to he music harshly grinding to the music. I couldn't tear my eyes from her figure as she danced and the heat between my legs grew.

You're such a gorgeous nightmare.

The song finally ended and Hinata turned around in the mans arms. "Can we get a drink?" The man nodded and I noticed once again Hinata wanted to keep me out of this. Sighing I made my way back to my previous seat while Hinata led the boy back to the bar by his hand. Once at the bar I was able to hear them talking. "Wow Gorgeous, so what's your name?" The man asked curiously. Hinata smiled, "the name is Hanabi." _Different name?! Why?_ "Well Han-a-bi," the man pronounced seductively, "what can I get you to drink?" , "Scotch," Hinata answered quickly.

Old Habits never seem to go away.

After giving the petite girl a funny look the man ordered two Scotch. Once the cup was in front of Hinata she scanned the room. "Hey, that DJ's hair, it's insane!"Hinata exclaimed. Quickly the man turned to look. Taking the brief opportunity Hinata pulled out the vile of Anthrax from her boobs. Rubbing just enough on his cup rim she quickly put it away. _Her...her speed was incredible!_ The boy turned back around and lifted his drink clearly not interested in the DJ. "Here's to a exciting evening," he said raising his glass to his lips taking a swig and inhaling the Anthrax all at once. _Got you._

You make me feel brand new yeah. We resurrect it's like I've come back to life. I feel so alive, I feel so alive...

My pulse was pounding once more as I sat and watched the two dark haired people converse as the male slowly began to show signs of the poison working.

**"If inhaled, this poison will start off by giving you flu like symptoms like an illness and hours later your respiratory system will collapse," Hinata explained holding up the bottle.**

You're such a gorgeous nightmare.

The man started coughing roughly as his forehead covered itself in beads of sweat. "Are you okay?" Hinata asked in such an innocent voice it scared even me. _God she's like straight out of a nightmare sometimes! She's like that beautiful killer that will show you the pure definition of the 7 deadly sins._ The man shook his head at Hinata signaling that he was okay.

Old habits never seem to go away. You make me feel brand new yeah. We resurrect it's like I've come back to life.

Tilting her head Hinata silently signaled me towards the exit. Doing as she requested I stood from the bar and left quickly towards the door as I heard Hinata address the man. "Next time, don't get seduced by an assassin." Almost on cue the mans head fell forward as his fever rose too high for him to stay conscious. A small smirk formed on my lips as I pushed open the door to the parking lot. _She's such a Gorgeous Nightmare. I'd never want to be on her bad side._

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
